


Female Gabriel

by SPNtrash10008



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because I am Unoriginal, Deans a good big brothers, Eating out, F/M, Female Gabriel (Supernatural), First Time, Gabriel is called Gabrielle, Get Together, Hurt Sam, I cannot stress this enough, Male Sam Winchester, Sam’s got some trauma with Gabriel’s death, Vaginal Sex, fem!Gabriel, top Sam/bottom Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNtrash10008/pseuds/SPNtrash10008
Summary: Gabriel is resurrected as a female. Lucky for her, a certain Winchester doesn’t mind.(This has no set season because it follows nothing from cannon)
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Hinted Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 31





	Female Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing F/M smut and shit- this was harder than I thought. I might just stick to M/M haha- Woman are difficult to write- 
> 
> Also this hasn’t been checked completely over because I don’t have the energy and I want to get it posted ASAP.

Sam held up his gun in defence upon seeing a woman in his and Dean's hotel room. Usually, he wasn’t one to react in such ways, but the room was locked up and Sam didn’t recognize her. 

“Whoa, hold up Sammy!” She said, putting her hands up in defence. 

“Who are you?” Sam asked. 

Unfortunately, Sam was alone. Dean had dropped him off so he could get some food after they’d completed their hunt. Cas hadn’t been in contact. 

“Sammich! It’s me!” She said and Sam squinted at the nickname. Only one person called him that.

She looked down at herself and then something clicked in her head, “The vessel. Sam, it’s me, Gabriel,” She said. 

Sam cocked his gun and she took a step back, “He’s dead,” Sam said. 

“Am I? C’mon Sam. Remember the secret rendezvous’ we had? Before Lucifer-” She started. 

“How’d you know about that?” Sam asked, looking her up and down. 

“Sam, please let me show you,” She said, and Sam kept his eye on her. 

She lowered her hands, and Sam’s eyes went wide as she glowed. Sam recognized the grace. He gasped shakily as he felt Gabriel’s power fill the room and then fade. 

He uncocked his gun and put the safety back on. Setting the gun on the table, he stared at her. She smiled warmly, and Sam resisted the urge to hug her. 

“You died,” Sam whispered. 

“My vessel was obliterated, yes. But some of my grace had remained. I couldn’t rebuild my old vessel,” Gabriel said. 

“So you had to get a new one?” Sam asked and Gabriel shrugged. 

“Actually, I was granted and able to have this one built for me, there’s no one inside this vessel but me,” She promised. 

“I would’ve preferred a male, but I can roll with a chick as well,” She chuckled and Sam smiled. 

Gabriel’s new vessel reminded Sam of his old. The golden hair now fell to her waist. Those whiskey eyes that Sam found himself staring into constantly. She was still short as hell, but Sam found it adorable. 

Her outfit wasn’t much different from what her male vessel wore. On her feet were black books that were knee-length. The jeans, red shirt and green jacket. Sam took a deep breath. 

“So….? What do? Do we call you she and Gabrielle?” Sam asked and she shrugged. 

“You can do what you want, I don’t have any preference on what you call me. Though we might have to explain a lot to Dean,” Gabriel said and Sam chuckled with a nod. 

“However, I think we have some time before he gets back,” She said and Sam nodded. 

“Yeah, he just left to get some food,” Sam said. 

“I think something more will distract him, giving me and you time to talk,” She said, gracefully sitting on Sam’s bed. 

“Talk… about what?” Sam asked, completely dense as he was still trying to get used to the fact that Gabriel was alive. And now a woman. 

She patted the side of the bed, and Sam slowly moved over to sit down. 

“Tell me, you whispered something when you found me on the floor after Lucifer had stabbed me, I didn’t quite catch what you said,” She said and Sam tensed. 

_ Sam ran back into the room, not letting Dean drag him out of there yet. He let out a cry upon seeing Gabriel’s limp body and burned wings against the floor.  _

_ He ran over, ignoring Dean's whispers that they needed to leave. Sam slowly lifted Gabriel’s head. His tears falling from his own face and rolling off Gabriel’s cheeks.  _

_ “Please… come back. Come back to me,” He whispered brokenly, Dean was too far away to hear. “I love you, please.”  _

Sam cleared his throat at the memory, trying to shake it from his head, “I begged you to come back to me,” He said, not meeting Gabriel’s gaze. 

Gabriel knew there was something else, but she didn’t push, “And now I’m here. But you’ve got a choice, Sammy. We convinced Dean to let me stay, and pop in and out like Cas. Or we do our rendezvous’ again. Secretly meeting behind Dean's back,” She said. 

Sam thought for a moment. He knew convincing Dean would be tough, Dean wasn’t the best with Gabriel. But he didn’t want to hide anymore, he wanted to be open to talking to Gabriel, see him as often as he pleased and not have to wait until he was asleep or when he could sneak away. 

“We try to convince Dean first if that goes south… go back to sneaking around?” Sam suggested, even though he hated the idea of going behind Dean’s back. Sam wasn’t willing to let go of the thing he just got back. 

“Sounds like a deal, Moose,” She chirped. 

They talked for a while longer. Sam told her about the bunker, where they lived, and what Gabriel had missed while she was gone. It was still so weird for Sam. Seeing the reminisce of Gabriel’s old vessel within this new one, yet at the same time, it was someone completely different. 

Dean finally returned, and Sam immediately went on guard. Dean didn’t seem to think of anything weird at first. 

“Sorry to interrupt, didn’t think you’d be bringing a girl in-” Dean started and Sam immediately shook his head. 

“No, she- Dean it’s,” Sam stammered. “It’s Gabriel,” He finally said. 

“Gabriel? Sam are your eyes working?” Dean asked, looking her up and down. 

“His eyes work fine, Dean-o. My last vessel was destroyed when Lucifer stabbed me. My grace broke it beyond repair from the inside out,” Gabriel spoke. 

Dean squinted his eyes, “Wait- she’s actually-” He started but could finish his sentence. 

Sam nodded, “It’s actually Gabriel,” Sam confirmed. 

  
Here came what Sam was expecting. 

“So why is he, she? Why are you here?” Dean asked, shrugging to give Gabriel a pronoun. 

“Pick one, Dean it doesn't matter. And because I wanted to see Sam, is that a crime now?” Gabriel asked. 

“After what you did to him, yeah. Might as well be one,” Dean snapped and Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“Dean please, just. I forgave him a long time ago,” Sam said and Dean looked at him. 

“You forgave… her for locking you in a time loop of killing me over and over, then locking us in multiple different tv shows and then getting herself, what we thought, was killed when she could’ve helped us with the apocalypse!” Dean said, less of a question, more of a statement. 

“Hey, the Lucifer thing wasn’t my fault! I was on the brink of death!” Gabriel cut in. 

Sam ignored her, “Yeah, Dean. Do I like it? No, absolutely not. But I’d rather not let the past shape everything I see. Yeah, it’s fucked up, I know that, but…” Sam glanced over at Gabriel. 

“He’s made his peace. You know he isn’t the type to hold strong grudges,” Gabriel helped. 

“And I’ve paid my price, Dean. I was in copious, massives, amounts of pain while rebuilding my grace. I had no one there to help me. Then I realized my vessel was destroyed and I needed a new one, which took even longer,” Gabriel said, motioning to herself. 

“Maybe it’s not enough for you, but it’s enough for me, Dean,” Sam said. 

“How did you get a new vessel, if the old one was destroyed?” Dean questioned. 

“It was built for me in heaven,” Gabriel said. 

“Heaven can’t build vessels,” Dean said and Gabriel scoffed. 

“Yeah because you know so much about heaven. Every archangel has a backup vessel. It can only be used when their true vessel is completely destroyed and the bloodline is wiped out. God created the backup vessels to make sure we could always walk the earth,” Gabriel said. 

“Only archangels have this?” Dean asked. 

“Normal angels don’t even know about the backup vessels unless they're told. I’m the first archangel to need their back up vessel because of the fact that my old vessel was the last of his bloodline, and was long dead. I gained him back in the 1800s. I’d been wearing him for centuries,” Gabriel explained. 

Dean looked her up and down, he scoffed under his breath, shaking his eyes and looking at Sam. Sam gave him that sad look that made Dean immediately go soft-hearted. 

“Fine, she can hang around. I don’t care. You leave my shit alone,” He warned, tossing food at Sam, which Sam easily caught. 

“I’m heading to the bar, I need a drink,” He grumbled before leaving the room with the slam of the door. 

“He’ll warm up,” Gabriel hummed and Sam chuckled gently, almost sadly. 

“Kind of upsetting how I need to beg to have a friend,” Sam mumbled as he looked at the food in his hand. 

“I think it’s just your choice in friends,” Gabriel said, and Sam looked back at her. 

*^*

  
  


The rest of the night they spent with each other. Sam passed out long before Dean returned and Gabriel promised to watch over him. When Dean returned, he wasn’t half as drunk as Gabriel expected him to be. In fact, he was barely tipsy. 

“Don’t be pissed at Sam for this,” Gabriel said gently and Dean looked at her. 

“Believe it or not, I’m not,” Dean hummed. “I’m pissed at you for leaving him for so long,” He mumbled. 

Gabriel pressed her eyebrows together in confusion. 

“I may not like you, I don’t hate you anymore but I definitely do not like you. But he… he was broken after he thought you’d died,” Dean said, pointing at his brother's sleeping figure. 

“He couldn’t sleep for months, he’d wake up sobbing. For a while I didn’t know why you meant so much to him. Then he told me about your secret get-togethers, and everything kinda clicked,” Dean said, slipping his shoes off. 

“He prayed to you, every night. Just for a sign that you were still alive. That it was a trick,” Dean hummed. 

“I know, I could hear it,” Gabriel whispered. “I didn’t have the power to put his mind at ease, Dean. Believe me, I wanted to.” 

“I’m sure you did. Gabriel, I mean it. I don’t care if you hang around or not. But… for the love of God, don’t break him like that again,” Dean said. 

“I’ll do everything in my power not to,” Gabriel promised, looking at Dean. 

Dean nodded, seeming to be enough for him. Gabriel turned her attention back to Sam. She watched as Sam’s breathing steadily kept him going. Dean was asleep by the time Gabriel looked at him. 

She sat alone in the dark. Keeping the thoughts screaming at her to climb next to Sam at bay. She missed the younger hunter very much. It pained her that she meant so much to Sam, and she couldn’t use her grace to let him know she was still there, rebuilding herself. 

*^*

Over the next few months, Gabriel and Sam had obviously gotten closer. Dean and Gabriel, or as the eldest called him Gabrielle now, had become less of rivals and more of friends. 

Gabrielle had accepted the name and even Sam had started calling her that. Cas still calls him Gabriel on habit and honestly Gabrielle didn’t mind either way. She started referring to herself as it as well. Dean still called her Gabe, and Sam resorted to giving her the nickname Elle. 

She sat in the kitchen one night, in booty shorts, hair in a braid over her left shoulder, wearing a white tank-top that did nothing to hide her black bra. It was late into the night, early in the morning depending on how you looked at it. She was eating a bowl of the sweetest cereal she could find, when the light flickered on. 

Sam stood in the doorway, looking half dead and slightly panicked. Gabrielle set her bowl down and walked over, taking Sam’s hand and sitting him down at the table. Sam sniffed, tears welled in his eyes and streaks going down his cheeks. 

“Sam, hey what happened?” Gabrielle whispered gently. 

Sam was too busy trying to focus on his breathing and get that evened out before trying to listen and speak to Gabrielle. Instead, he just reached a hand out and grabbed hers. 

She understood immediately, and pulled Sam into a slightly awkward hug. The positioning was weird, but Gabrielle decided to sit on Sam’s lap and that fixed it. Sam laid his chin on her shoulder and held her tightly around the waist. 

Gabrielle ran her hands through Sam’s hair soothing as he held her. She sat straddling his lap in the chair. His breathing so relaxed again, and he pulled himself back, and she moved off his lap. 

Sam grabbed her quickly and she looked at him, “I’m not leaving, I’m just getting you some water,” She promised. She used her grace less when the item she wanted was in close range of her. 

Sam reluctantly let her go, and she opened the fridge to grab a water bottle. She handed it to him when she walked back and he took it gratefully. Sliding a loose strand behind her ear she waited until he took a final drink of water and set the bottle down. 

“What happened?” Gabrielle asked and Sam stared straight ahead. 

“You died again,” He crooked, his leg bouncing and her heart stung. 

Tears came to Sam’s eyes again, “I couldn’t- I tried-“ Sam's voice broke as more tears came to his eyes. 

“Shhh, hey I’m right here,” Gabrielle promised, placing a hand on his cheek and lifting his head to look at her. 

“I can’t lose you again, Elle. I can’t-“ Sam whispered. 

“You’re not going to, I won’t let it happen,” She mumbled, and Sam found himself standing. 

He stood in front of her. Everyday, she is reminded of how big Sam truly is. With his height, he always towered over her, even when she had her male vessel. The straight up muscle that made Sam strong, broad. Sam never used either one to be intimidating unless he had to. 

In their silence, Gabrielle’s heart raced, something she hadn’t known it to do. She felt herself become nervous, her grace rushed with her blood in her veins. 

“You asked me what I said when I first found you,” Sam said suddenly, breaking the silence. “When I’d thought Lucifer had killed you.” 

“You begged me to come back,” Gabrielle said, repeating what Sam’d told her months ago. 

Sam nodded, “I also confessed something else,” He mumbled and Gabrielle felt words leave her. 

“I love you. And I know I shouldn’t, but I do. And I have since… that meet up we had after those Thursday’s. After you’d brought Dean back. After you’d come back to me, apologizing to me about it all. After you’d told us who you really were. When you’d told me more about who you once were, up in heaven. 

“I became entranced with you. And I tried. I tried so hard to stop it, but… I’m helpless,” Sam whispered. 

Gabrielle was speechless for the first time in a long time. She’d always had her suspicions, but she never let herself believe it to be true. She must’ve taken too long to process his words, because when she finally snapped out of it, Sam had whispered something more and was moving to leave. 

Gabrielle grabbed him and quickly moved him back, pulling him down and kissing him. It was rushed, imperfected and not how she’d imagined it, but it quickly faded into something gentle. 

Sam held her by the waist again. Gabrielle wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and shoulders as she gave up the lead to him, and he gracefully moved the kiss from messy to sweet. 

He tasted of something Gabrielle could only describe as the smell of old books, coffee and alcohol. Something that described Sam quite well. Something she quickly became addicted to. 

To Sam, Gabrielle tasted sweet. The cereal she’d been eating earlier, long forgotten, lingered on her lips. The candy she act constantly sweetened her greatly and Sam found him loving the taste. Even if he wasn’t one to eat candy. 

When the burn from his lungs became more important, he pulled his lips away. Gabrielle resisted the urge to chase them, instead, she pulled him closer, and he held her tightly. 

“You mean the absolute world to me, Samual. I know that I’ve had a shit way of showing that, but you do. I wouldn’t trade you for anyone. I’m sorry that I couldn’t give you a sign sooner, but I’m not gonna leave you. You’re stuck with me. So I hope you’re ready for a wild ride,” Gabrielle whispered to him and Sam smiled. 

“I think I can handle it,” He whispered, leaning down to kiss her again. 

She hummed as the kiss was deepened by one of them, clutching his shoulders. The world could be crumbling around them, and neither one of them would’ve noticed. 

*^*

The next month or so, they kept their new relationship to themselves. They were still figuring everything out before they went out and told their family about it and added more into the mix. 

Cas had finally gotten used to calling her Gabrielle. As she reminds them all she doesn’t care how they address her. Every once in a while Dean will call her Gabriel, to which she still responded to. 

“Gabriel,” Dean said, and both Gabrielle and Sam looked up as the eldest Winchester walked into the library. 

“Hm?” Gabrielle asked and Dean huffed. 

“Man, you really are no fun,” Dean said and she chuckled. 

“What for responding to my name?” She asked. 

“Well-” Dean started and Cas appeared behind him. 

“Technically, her name is still Gabriel. Her grace. Gabrielle is just a nickname you’ve given her because of the gender of her vessel,” Castiel said. 

“Which is fine if it makes you comfortable,” Gabrielle added in, “Besides, I quite like the name anyway,” He hummed. 

“Technically, Cas. You’ve adjusted to it as well,” Sam said and Castiel nodded. 

“Yes, I have. It does seem more appropriate if she is alright with it,” Castiel said. 

The archangel smiled and shrugged. 

“Have you thought about getting a male vessel back?” Dean asked and Gabrielle shrugged. 

“I can’t, not one I wouldn’t destroy,” Gabrielle said, looking at Dean. 

She leaned back in her chair, propping her boot covered feet on the table. She was wearing a flannel, jean booty shorts, and a red tank top underneath the flannel, which was Sam’s but she claimed she liked the size of it and Sam said it didn’t fit him anymore anyway. 

“If the chance ever came up, would you?” Sam asked and she looked over at him. 

She shrugged again, “I’m a sexless, genderless being. What vessel I’m in doesn’t matter to me. Male or Female or whatever inbetween.” 

Sam nodded, satisfied with the answer. Dean, also seeming satisfied, hummed, “Well, I’m going to a bar. Cas you coming?” 

“Of course,” Castiel said, standing. 

“Are you going to a bar or a hotel?” Gabrielle teased and Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Or maybe both?” Sam added with a teasing smirk. 

Dean flipped them both off and they both laughed as the hunter/angel duo left and Gabrielle made sure to yell, “Use protection!” 

The bunker door slammed dramatically and Gabrielle busted out in laughter. Sam wasn’t far behind as he closed his book, shaking his head. The two teased their brothers constantly, and the reactions themselves were funny, even if they weren’t a couple...yet. 

Dean always seemed to get defensive or pissed. Castiel just got confused or had no reaction, or sometimes he got annoyed and that was truly entertaining. 

Gabrielle looked over at Sam as they both calmed down from their laughter high. As the roar from the impala faded from the bunker, Gabrielle moved her feet off the table and leaned over, kissing Sam gently. 

After a couple minutes of just kisses, Gabrielle felt something rise within him. Something that made him crave more, when they parted, her teeth grazed his bottom lip for just a moment. 

Sam hummed knowingly. They hadn’t done anything more than kissing yet. Sam smirked, kissed him once more before standing. Gabrielle whined from her throat and Sam chuckled as he set the book he was reading on top of the other books, no bothering to put it back where it belonged before heading back to his room. 

Gabrielle groaned and stood, following after Sam, her boots clicking on the tile as she walked. She met Sam in his room, he was currently removing his flannel. She came up from behind him and hugged him. 

Sam hummed and she felt up his chest. He turned around in her arms, leaning down and kissing her again. She felt up and wrapped her arms around him. 

Sam lifted her up effortlessly, and she wrapped her legs around him. Next thing Gabrielle knows her backs against the mattress of Sam’s bed, her lips still against Sam’s, him hovering over her. 

Neither one knows when the kids got open mouthed, but it did. Sam’s taste flooded her mouth and she moaned lightly. 

A small noise of protest came from her when Sam pulled back. Gently shushing her as he kissed her cheek, chin and then down. She forced herself up, Sam letting her as she stripped off the flannel, leaving her in the tank top and black bra clearly showing. 

Sam kissed down, lifting her tank top but not taking it off, skipping down past her breasts and to her stomach. During Sam’s worship of Gabrielle's body, her shorts and boots had come off. 

Leaving her in panties, a tank top and bra. 

Sam moved so he was off the bed, kneeling and pulled Gabrielle’s waist towards him. Gabrielle whined gently and wiggled her hips as Sam teased her through her panties. 

“Sam- Sam please,” She whined. 

Sam teased a little longer before finally removing them. Gabriel whined and moaned loudly when Sam first licked a strip against her. 

This wasn’t the first time she’d been in a female vessel and had sex, but shit it had been a while. Her body shuddered as Sam ate her out expertly. 

Her hand laced in his hair and tugged, he groaned and continued, perfectly teasing her. Her stomach rolled in as she arched against his tongue. Fuck Sam was way too good at this. 

When his tongue wasn’t teasing her clit his thumb was, and Gabrielle felt herself turn to putty under his hands. It didn’t take much longer before she felt herself spasming, crying out Sam’s name as she came. Sam didn’t stop his mistrastions, he kept them steady as she rode out her orgasm. 

She panted lightly as Sam kissed her inner thigh and pulled himself up. She watched him dazed, reaching up to remove his shirt. Her hands were shaky, her legs not much better and it was a weak attempt to get clothes off, but Sam was generous enough to help her. 

“Of course your cock is fucking huge,” Gabrielle breathed and Sam chuckled with a playful eye roll.

Gabrielle flipped them so she was straddling Sam, she leaned down to his ear and moaned lightly as Sam rubbed his cock against her heat. 

“I would totally suck you off, but I just want you in me right now,” She whispered and Sam groaned lightly. 

Gabrielle, being an archangel and all, made sure they both were fully ready. Herself open enough and Sam slick enough, before sinking down on him. 

Both of them let out a moan in sync. She leaned down and kissed him, before pulling back just a few inches, “Fuck me as hard as you want and I’ll let you come in me,” She whispered. 

Sam’s brain worked enough to ask one question, “Is that safe?” 

“We’re both clean, besides you’re already in me. If you’re worried about kids, don’t. I can decide when I want to get pregnant, perks of having grace,” Gabrielle whispered, rocking her hips. 

Sam needed no further encouragement. 

It didn’t take long for Sam to have her moaning loudly above him. He held her as his hips thrusted up into her, she removed her tank top finally. San used one hand to unclip her bra, and they threw the unnecessary clothes aside. 

Her hair was a mess, but neither one of them cared as Sam hit that good spot within her that made her cry out. She moved her hips with him, making sure Sam hit that spot with every thrust. 

Sam sat up properly, holding her as she decided to take a little control and rock her hips as he stilled his own. Grabbing a fistful of her long hair and pulling it back she moaned. He attacked her neck with kisses and bites, leaving behind marks. He didn’t care whether or not they were there later. 

Gabrielle started speaking in Enochian, and Sam never wanted to learn a language more. Her body trembled and she clenched around him, orgasming once again, and Sam kept her movement going as she did. 

Sam stilled his movements for a moment, giving her a second to breath before starting up his thrusting again. Her moans getting higher pitched, she clutched whatever part of Sam she could get her hands on, which so happened to be his bicep. 

Her nails scratched at his skin, but Sam ignored the sting. Her head was thrown back, even after Sam had released the grip he had on her hair. Her body shook with every rough thrust Sam pounded into her. 

She gasped and cried out a final scream as Sam thrusted deep within her. He groaned, clutching her tightly as he released inside her. They body gasped for breath. Sam collapsed back on the bed and pulled Gabrielle on top of him, she whined lightly but chuckled. 

They share a couple small kisses. Gabrielle moaned as Sam pulled himself out of her, being over sensitive. She looked down at him lazily. Without a snap of her fingers to indicate she had done something, Gabrielle cleaned them both up. 

They both were dressed again as well, Sam in sweatpants, Gabrielle in a silk sleep set. Sam hummed as his hands ran over the shorts of it. Gabrielle giggled and they kissed once again. 

“Didn’t know you were that good with your tongue,” She teased and Sam laughed lightly and shrugged sleepily. 

“I’ve been told I have a skill or two in that department,” He hummed. 

“Mhm, maybe three,” She joked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it ends awkwardly, I literally don’t know how to finish it.


End file.
